


Birthday

by ltgmars



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltgmars/pseuds/ltgmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arashi celebrates a birthday. Ohno celebrates a different one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Random ficlet for [](http://airairo.livejournal.com/profile)[**airairo**](http://airairo.livejournal.com/) on her birthday! Happy birthday! Have some Ohmiya!

The fire teases at the darkness, hyper licks of flame tickling the night air. Ohno wraps the thin blanket tighter around them, digs his feet a little deeper into the sand, shuffles for a more comfortable spot on the log. Embers twirl quietly in front of them as the fire sizzles and pops.

"Why do we have to be out here again?" Nino says with a frown, snuggling deep into Ohno's side. Ohno doesn't mind. They're friends, after all.

"We're out here because Aiba-kun said so," Sho says matter-of-factly from the other side.

Nino smirks and snuggles in closer. Ohno can smell the hotel shampoo in his hair. "Like that's ever a valid reason to do anything."

Jun pokes silently at the fire with a stick. Some logs break apart, and the fire spits at him. He yelps, shielding his eyes with a knobby arm, and beside him, Sho chuckles. Jun looks sheepish.

From the distance, Aiba slinks toward them with an exaggerated air of sneakiness. He isn't doing a very good job at staying quiet, with the way his grin is screaming his giddiness and echoing it back at them all the way from Japan. Ohno suddenly feels homesick. But Nino shifts impossibly closer, and Ohno finds solace in the fact that he's not the only one.

Aiba settles onto the log next to Sho and dips his head in apology. "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find cake."

"Of course you couldn't. It's the middle of the night." Nino's words bite from up close, but they soften by the time they reach Aiba. Aiba giggles. The Nino in Ohno's head gloats about his perfect pitch.

"At least I took care of the candles," Aiba says with a grin, gesturing cheekily at the fire.

"It's warm," Jun says approvingly.

"All you ever say is random things, Jun-kun," Nino says dryly. Jun hits back with an affectionate "shut up". Another perfect pitch.

They sit wordlessly, watching the fire. The flickering light whispers across their faces like a secret imparted -- Aiba's nervous excitement, canned answers still creating a storm throughout his mind; Sho's sturdy jaw and not-quite-resigned heart; Jun's overwhelming sense of accomplishment even before they've had anything to accomplish. Ohno doesn't need to look at Nino to see what the light's willing to reveal -- confusion, regret, calculations of endless anywhere-but-heres that he doesn't dare voice aloud.

"Starting tomorrow, we're Arashi," Aiba says quietly with an authoritative nod. There's an unsettling burn in Ohno's stomach, but it's brushed away by Nino's hand, Nino's fingers wiggling between his. He's not the only one, after all.

Sho sneaks a glance at his watch. "It's almost midnight." He counts down the seconds, and the rest of them join in, their voices coming together as one for the very first time. They land together with a "happy birthday", and Ohno thinks it sounds kind of beautiful.

"Starting today, we're Arashi," Aiba says, smiling. Nino squeezes Ohno's hand, and Ohno squeezes back. The apprehension is still thick around them, but the comfort cuts through it.

They blow out the candles from where they're sitting, kicking at the fire with the soft Hawaiian sand. Ohno still has his fingers threaded in Nino's. He wonders if Arashi isn't the only thing being born that night.


End file.
